grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
The Three Bad Wolves
|season = 1 |number = 6 |image = Angelina and Monroe.jpg |airdate = December 9, 2011 |viewers = 5.43 million |writer = Naren Shankar Sarah Goldfinger |director = Clark Mathis |guests = Brad William Henke as Hap Lasser • Jaime Ray Newman as Angelina Lasser • Daniel Roebuck as Orson |co-stars = Jack Sneed as Officer Other Co-stars |objects = Objects |literary = The Three Little Pigs |previous = |next = }} "'}} is the sixth episode of Season 1 of Grimm and the sixth episode overall. It first aired on December 9, 2011 on NBC. Synopsis A hulking figure stands in his home, a messy dump clearly belonging to a chronic bachelor. The man, Hap Lasser, is watching an exercise video on TV, and he lifts a Shake Weight, shaking it in spastic bursts. Hap loses his grip, sending the Shake Weight flying through a window. Hap sighs and heads for the door. Hap goes outside to retrieve the Shake Weight. As he bends down to pick it up... KABOOM! His home explodes in a fireball behind him. Hap slowly turns and stares back in disbelief at his burning home. Dawn breaks on the crime scene, as a bomb squad and Fire & Rescue root through the smoldering wreckage. Nick and Hank try to get a statement from Hap, who's staring at what's left of his home, picking up pieces of his shattered life. Hap makes it clear that he's not involved in any shady activities that would result in his home exploding. As he gets emotional, Nick sees Hap half-woge to reveal himself as a Blutbad, though he doesn't realize Nick is a Grimm. Hap reveals that his brother died in a similar house fire last month, but he doesn't worry about a connection between the two fires. Nick and Hank aren't convinced; this is too strange to be a coincidence. As Hank and Nick question Hap in an attempt to make a connection between the two fires, Monroe pays a surprise visit to the station. Apparently, he's Hap's emergency contact, and he has begrudgingly agreed to take in Hap during his time of need. Hap excitedly hugs Monroe who is uncomfortably trying to resist. Nick asks Monroe to keep an eye on him for a couple days to make sure he stays out of trouble. Hap's home is now abandoned, until we hear the roar of a motorcycle approach. The female helmeted rider approaches the wreckage, sniffing until she picks up a scent. Finally, the rider hones in on a plume of vapor around a burst and twisted propane line. The frustrated rider gives a creature-like growl and tears off on her motorcycle. Nick and Hank go over the arson case files with the arson investigator, Lt. Peter Orson. The lieutenant explains that despite the fact that these "accidents" look like foul play, it seems to be a true coincidence; both fires can be explained by electrical issues. Despite the evidence, Nick refuses to believe that this was by chance, and he suspects that maybe the beneficiaries were responsible. Back at Monroe's place, Monroe is less than thrilled at the idea of having Hap as a house guest, putting a damper on his very organized way of life. Meanwhile, Nick drives up to Monroe's house. As he pulls to the curb and kills the engine, the window suddenly shatters, and a ferocious she-Blutbad attacks him ruthlessly. When she realizes he's a Grimm, she suddenly jumps back, unnerved for a moment. Monroe and Hap rush out just in time as Hap screams for the fighting to stop; the she-wolf is his sister, Angelina. Now in Monroe's house, Monroe explains the situation to a furious Angelina. How could they be friendly with a Grimm after what he's done to their ancestors? And he's a Grimm AND a cop... is that even legal? Angelina explains that her behavior was warranted; she was protecting her brother...and her ex-boyfriend. Apparently, Monroe and Angelina dated a long time ago. When Nick discovers that Angelina was the beneficiary in the event that Hap died, he grows suspicious of her involvement in the fire. But Monroe pleads with Nick; despite her hotheaded nature, he knows Angelina, and she would never do that to Hap. Angelina tears through the park, running wild and free. Monroe takes after her, as we see pure glee across his face. Monroe gives in to the chase, and they woge into Blutbaden. The two tumble to the ground and begin to make love. As dawn breaks, Monroe and Angelina wake in the forest. He's alarmed to find bloodstains on his hand and mouth and the bloody remains of a rabbit close by. Meanwhile, Hap is woken up by someone knocking on the door. When he opens the door, he's met by the sound of a silenced pistol, as three bullets hit him in the chest. With dying eyes, he looks up at the silhouette of a fearsome pig creature. When Angelina and Monroe return to the house, the police have already arrived. Their late arrival is definitely suspicious, and the two are brought in for questioning. As Hank questions Angelina, he notices the blood on her shirt. She aggressively throws her shirt at Hank, telling him to test it. As Monroe and Angelina leave the police station, Angelina voices her frustration with Monroe for being friends with cops, who are trying to pin Hap's murder on her. After investigating, Nick and Hank come to find that Lt. Orson may be a serious suspect. Apparently, his two brothers were murdered two years ago, and they believe that Angelina was responsible. In their theory, Lt. Orson killed hers for payback. Since he's an arson expert, he knows better than anyone how to make an explosion look like an accident. Nick and Hank take up their theory with the captain, who tells them to make sure it's solid before throwing around accusations. Nick talks to the lieutenant, letting him know that they're getting a second opinion on the files. The nervous lieutenant woges into a pig creature, or Bauerschwein. Nick calls him out as a Bauerschwein, revealing that he's a Grimm. Lt. Orson tells Nick he has nothing against him and would hate to stir up trouble now. Nick shows up at Monroe's, searching for Angelina. Angelina stopped by earlier looking for Monroe's help in tracking down the pig that killed her brothers, but he refused to take part. Monroe tells Nick the same thing he told her; he's staying out of it. This Blutbad/Bauserschwein feud goes back centuries; they get blamed for every Bauerschwein death. Angelina arrives at the precinct in a sundress to track down Lt. Orson's office and sifts through files, looking for his home address, and is interrupted by an officer. Angelina attacks the officer with her Blutbad strength and takes off on her bike. After hearing about the attack at the police station, Nick rushes to Lt. Orson's home, worried that Angelina may beat him there. Nick arrives at the Lieutenant's house to find him relaxing in a mud bath; apparently, it's a Bauerschwein thing. Orson tries to reason with Nick, making the argument that they're actually on the same side. Angelina is a monster, and she's the one they should be after. Nick tells Orson that regardless of her actions, he still killed two people and is under arrest. But before Nick gets a chance to take action, Angelina arrives on the scene, wrestling Orson to the couch. Both are woged, and a vicious fight ensues. Nick finds himself in quite the predicament, unsure of whom to shoot. When presented with an opportunity to kick Angelina's lower back, he takes it, remembering reading about Blutbaden's crippling sensitivity on the spine in the Grimm books. When Angelina recovers and goes for Nick, Orson picks up his gun and shoots Angelina. Orson is going to fire again when Nick kicks the gun out of his hand. Nick turns back to Angelina, but she's already run off into the night. Press Release Nick is called to a suspected arson case, which exposes a longstanding family feud that brings Monroe face-to-face with characters from his troubled past. While Monroe wrestles with restraining his wild side, it’s up to Nick to keep everything from going up in flames. Wesen *Blutbad *Bauerschwein *Half-Zauberbiest Production Notes Continuity Trivia *As of its airing, this episode had the fewest co-stars (two). *Officer 2 wears a uniform shirt similar to that of Lieutenant Orson; he may be a fire fighter rather than a police officer. *This is the first official episode where an official is shown as a Wesen. Images Videos Promo scenes